Desenlaces
by Aiko Hyuuga-chan
Summary: En la antigüedad cuando La Tierra parecía respirar por última vez nacieron cinco príncipes. Cada uno de ellos debía terminar con la guerra al despertar, culminando sus dones con las más bellas de las alas. Ellos lograron su objetivo regalando a la nueva vida una primavera prometedora, no obstante, luego de quinientos años de paz La Tierra los vuelve a reclamar./ SasuHina. Super AU.
1. Chapter 1

**G**enero: » Aventura » Fantasía » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

**Nota**: Verán, no recuerdo con precisión qué consumí para que se me ocurriera semejante cosa pero mientras no me haya hecho daño todo está bien (okey). Es algo muy loco, enserio, pero tenía que subirlo. Surgió debido a que estaba frustrada por mi escaso tiempo para hacer nada y entonces se me prendió el foco y tomé rápido un cuaderno y empecé a escribir, cualquier cosa en realidad hasta que se formó algo bien sólido en mi mente y lo pasé a las hojas blanco. Cuando terminé descubrí que desperdicie mi tiempo libre lamentándome y después escribiendo, y al rato tuve que volver a estudiar, me quería morir. Tuve un gran problema con el título también y espero sea el correcto.

Este prólogo adelanta algo pero a su vez nada de lo que sería el fic, así que abran la mente y esperen de todo (también que tarde desde uno a dos meses en actualizar, no es joda xD ni gracioso...).

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Desenlaces**

* * *

| **0** |

* * *

_Los príncipes no son más que eso: príncipes. Por años han existido con el honor de continuar el reinado de sus padres y en la actualidad nada ha cambiado, no obstante, existió una vez un aldeano desesperado, preocupado por el futuro de sus hijos y cansado de su realidad. Él murió protegiendo a su familia en aquel tiempo cuando La Tierra parecía respirar por última vez, con el deseo puro de que la humanidad fuese salvada y que las catástrofes terminaran. Su sueño se cumplió al poco tiempo una vez sus hijos tuvieron que acompañarlo y en medio de la guerra nacieron cinco príncipes: la esperanza en el país de la tierra, la alianza en el país del aire, el ímpetu en el país del fuego, la belleza en el país del agua y finalmente el amor en el país perdido._

_Cada uno de ellos debía terminar con la guerra al despertar, culminando sus dones con las más bellas de las alas. Intentaron realizarlo de manera individual encontrando a las fuerzas contrarias superiores, y fue entonces que el príncipe del país del aire intervino. Él se reunió con cada uno de los príncipes para formar una alianza y así vencer, teniendo éxito en su cometido. De ese modo ganaron y olvidaron sus alas para volverse los nuevos reyes. Hubo grandes pérdidas que formaron los grandes mares, y la más dolorosa de todas sucedió para el príncipe amor quien no mucho después se suicidó, siendo entonces honrado con una estatua de él junto a su amada, una simple mortal que falleció ante sus ojos a manos de su misma especie, y pronto se le fue otorgado el nombre del príncipe dolor. Ninguno de los reyes se atreve a decir que lograron un final feliz debido a su compañero y las fuerzas contrarias, sin embargo continuaron con sus vidas por ellos mismos y por su pueblo. Así, el invierno una vez eterno que la tierra transitaba terminó gracias a los cinco ángeles enviados que iniciaron la primavera para la nueva vida._

_Transcurrieron desde aquellos tiempos quinientos años de paz hasta que hoy nuevamente La Tierra los vuelve a reclamar._

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]_  
_

* * *

¡Qué tal gente!

Okey, estudié sobre lo que iba a escribir y espero hacerlo bien para que les guste esta locura. ¡Así que espero entretenerlos y no agobiarme después! Ya tengo el capi uno escrito en un cuaderno (mucho pero mucho más largo que el prólogo, claro xD) y cuando pueda lo paso a la compu y lo subo.

Me animo a preguntar: ¿tienen una idea de quiénes serán los nuevos príncipes? De cada país.

Besos y abrazos! Y hagan de la vida su perra!


	2. Chapter 2

**G**enero: » Aventura » Fantasía » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*–Hablan.  
*_Recuerdos y/o pensamientos._

* * *

**Desenlaces**

* * *

| **_I_** |

* * *

La calma abrumaba los sentidos de la joven sirvienta que con anhelo y haciendo uso de sus ojos celeste delineaba los labios cereza de su amo y amiga. Poco después y ante el deseo volvió a tomar las palabras de la princesa del país del Agua que gustosa si bien enteramente avergonzada correspondió. No había que preguntarse cómo llegaron a ello ya que siempre sus encuentros culminaban con la misma situación. De modo que olvidando su nerviosismo Hyuuga Hinata suspiró sobre la boca de la joven enamorada, sonriendo con posterioridad cuando la misma acarició su rostro demostrando la felicidad que le producía compartir con ella semejante intimidad.

–¿Aún no ha sucedido nada? –se atrevió a preguntar la rubia reteniendo el temblor que querían experimentar sus labios debido al miedo que aquella respuesta le producía y que se intensificaba al admirar los ojos color blanco de la princesa, los cuales traslucieron rápidamente la culpabilidad que hacía obvia la respuesta.  
–N-no, Ino. L-Lo siento de verdad –dijo, y como tantas otras veces supo de lo inútil que podía resultar. Sus palabras lastimaban a la chica que intentaba sonreír para ocultar su estado y al mismo tiempo animarla a ella, ya que esa era su principal tarea.  
–Ya, Hinata. Sólo... Solamente necesitamos más tiempo –animó y aunque la amaba y deseaba más que nada su contacto saber que ningún efecto producía en ella desvaneció el deseo de tenerla a su lado. Prefería Ino sin embargo saberla contenta antes de que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, siendo ello actualmente una tarea imposible. Hinata no la rechazaba pero tampoco la aceptaba, al menos sus sentimientos, y no se debía a otra cosa que su amabilidad. Era demasiado buena para destruir sus esperanzas así como para elevarlas–. Sucede tal vez que eres demasiado joven y por eso no desarrollas tus alas. Sólo confía Hinata.  
–P-Pero Naruto-kun ya lo ha hecho y padre no está a gusto con mi progreso, si es que lo hay –terminó por decir caminando con magnifica calma hacia el balcón intentando disipar el amargo sabor que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su boca, observando el jardín del palacio que no hacía más que ocupar espacio por demás necesitado–. No puedo siquiera controlar el agua.

Ino suspiró y se sentó cansada en la cama, ella tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de repente y no lograría hacer olvidar a Hinata su típico cuento. De hecho a la rubia también le preocupaba su estado y no se atrevía a seguir mintiendo. El rey, además, estaba más que enfadado. Él no confiaba en los demás países aunque hallara logrado la alianza con el país de la tierra y el país del aire, menos podía confiarse de una victoria utilizando sólo a Naruto. Lo decían los escritos antiguos: "Los ángeles no habían logrado vencer de forma individual" y los actuales salvadores aún no habían despertado. Gaara Sabaku No, había escuchado, estaba demasiado cerca; Itachi no revelaba su condición, y Hinata no contaba siquiera con los básicos dones. Eran aquellos tiempos de caos, y luego de caer el país del Fuego quien le seguía no era otro que el del Agua: su país y el de Hinata.

La princesa solía perderse en el paisaje siempre que sus problemas la agobiaban e Ino decidió no interrumpirla aunque aún no deseaba marcharse, sino que prefería observarla. Pensó entonces, lo hermosa que era y lo bien que le asentaba la brisa que lograba que sus cabellos bailasen; y suspiró, sólo porque lo que sentía era un problema que la carcomía hasta el alma. Desde que cumplió los trece años no pescó el problema de convertirse en su sirviente puesto que al ser de su edad cubriría todas sus necesidades, aún las sentimentales, y Hinata era una niña muy dulce. Cerca de los quince años siendo su amiga comenzó a notar los pequeños detalles que con el tiempo culminaron su amor por ella: Hinata era realmente sencilla, delicada, bella y tan amable que lograba derretirle el corazón cada vez que deseaba hacer un bien. También era muy tímida y poseía un autoestima bajo cortesía del desprecio de su padre, hombre que por cierto detestaba. De modo que cuando cumplió los dieciséis años aceptó sus sentimientos y vio su oportunidad cuando la princesa volvió del país de la Tierra con la terca idea de mejorar.

"Cada príncipe despertara experimentando una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a cualquier ser", dejó el antiguo príncipe del país Perdido e Ino que había leído de pies a cabeza todo pergamino viejo que existiese se ofreció de inmediato a ayudar a Hinata a despertar, con la firme idea de lograrlo con la pasión hasta alcanzar el amor que correspondería al suyo. Confesó sus sentimientos por ella y planteó no tener algún problema en intentarlo aunque la princesa se había mostrado dudosa. Así, pasaron un año de besos y caricias que hoy no eran más que dagas placenteras para la rubia, pues que Hinata no lograra hacer un solo avance era peor que un rechazo explícito y verbal.

–_Naruto-kun es una persona realmente brillante, alegre y tan amable, lo más cercano a un sol. Me ha defendido de las palabras de mi padre y me ha dado todo tipo de consejos para ayudarme a mejorar. Él tomó también mi mano y fue allí, Ino, que no lo pude ignorar: la calidez que me brindó fue extrema._ _Y-Yo de verdad quiero volver a verlo y ser tan fuerte como él cuando lo haga._

Las palabras desde ya lejanas aún producían daño en Ino que esperaba que Uzumaki Naruto correspondiera a su amor imposible, porque siquiera un final feliz debía existir. Intentó suspirar pero el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada la interrumpió haciendo que ambas voltearan.

–Hinata-sama –la fuerte voz del guardián de la princesa más su autoritaria presencia obligaron a Ino a incorporarse bruscamente, quien nerviosa y disculpándose escapó de la habitación con prisa–. Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirlas.  
–N-No se disculpe, Itachi-sama. Ino ya se iba –aclaró Hinata amablemente y el susodicho asintió avanzando con una notable sonrisa en su rostro. La princesa aquel día se hallaba más hermosa que nunca y como siempre su trato lo halagaba, tal como lo deleitaba su imagen. Cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo con cariño no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderle.  
–¿Qué le he dicho del sama? –preguntó divertido a lo que ella realizó un puchero.  
–¿Q-Qué le he dicho yo del sama? –Itachi rió ante las palabras de la niña, aliviado de que todo marchara tan bien como siempre. Acarició entonces su rostro y se alejó para no intervenir en su espacio personal–. Es el príncipe del país de Fuego y le debo mis respetos.  
–Es cierto –suspiró–. Díselo también a Sasuke y capaz se lleven mejor.

Tras nombrar a su hermano menor Hinata se volvió hacia la entrada donde el muchacho yacía alerta, tomándose seriamente su trabajo aunque bien sabía ella que lo detestaba. Sus guardianes, tanto Itachi como Sasuke, no pertenecían al país del Agua, al contrario, sus raíces yacían en el país del Fuego. Ambos eran los príncipes de dicho lugar hasta que se produjo una masacre en el mismo de la noche a la mañana, logrando sobrevivir sólo los príncipes Uchiha y unos pocos aldeanos más que su padre abrigaba. Nadie supo en realidad qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche y según había dicho Itachi el cielo se había vuelto rojo y una gran sombra empezó a cubrir sus tierras, más tarde se produjeron los gritos y a su corta edad se vio en la obligación de correr hacia un refugio junto a su hermano, llevándose consigo a los aldeanos más rápidos. La madre de Hinata tomó a su cuidado a los chicos el día que Sasuke cumplía sus catorce años y, según su padre, una vez su madre decidió desaparecer Hiashi les propuso a ambos jóvenes hacer un bien por su país y recompensar su estadía. El rey propuso que cuidaran de su hija diciendo implícitamente el fracaso que había resultado ser e Itachi aceptó rápidamente serlo, sin embargo al ser el príncipe mayor Hiashi se negó rotundamente a que él lo fuera.

Su autentico guardián debería de ser Sasuke pero Itachi insistió en la falta de experiencia y le aseguró a Hiashi que nada le pasaría cuidando a la princesa, planteando así su fuerza y ganándose de ese modo el deprecio del Rey. El trato permitía a Itachi ser su guardián hasta que su hermano menor cumpliera los dieciocho años y hubiera con los años ganado experiencia; de esa forma él podría encargarse enteramente de la guerra que se encaminaba a pedido de Hiashi que a toda costa deseaba que su cuerpo yaciera en el campo de batalla.

–En verdad... no le agrado. ¿No? –susurró Hinata con tristeza e inmediatamente Itachi posó una de sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros. El hombre resultaba intimidar con su sola presencia sin embargo era ante todo un caballero y una persona bastante amable, alguien que siempre piensa en el otro. También su gran altura y belleza, compuesta por sus ojos y cabellos color azabache y admirable físico, siempre lograban atraer una gran cantidad de miradas mas nunca una que fuese cortesía de la niña de ojos perla que se hallaba en frente suyo.  
–No es contra ti, él no se abre fácilmente y posiblemente no lo hará –mirando con dureza a su hermano volvió sus ojos a Hinata–. Es su relación también mi culpa, me ocupé de las palabras y permití que no te hablara durante todo este tiempo. Creo que si la conoce le agradará; no obstante, no he venido para saludar hoy –volviendo su semblante serio Itachi le hizo una seña a su hermano que atento y firme caminó hasta posarse junto a él–. A partir de hoy espero que su relación mejore ya que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para trabajar en eso. Hinata-san –sonrió–, sé que esto debía suceder en una semana pero desde hoy Sasuke será el único responsable de su cuidado –antes de que la princesa abriera la boca y ante la ceja arqueada de su hermano se apuró en proseguir–. Debo ir con urgencia a la zona neutra por un asunto personal, ahora. Por favor, Sasuke, cuida de Hinata –Cuando Sasuke asintió rápidamente lo asaltó el asombro debido a que la princesa sin ninguna educación saltó a los brazos de su hermano, acaso al borde de las lagrimas. Hinata podía ser tan silenciosa hasta parecer invisible y aunque la ignoraban ella sabía tanto como él e ignorar la razón de su partida era una de las tareas menos sencillas.

Los ojos de Itachi se apagaron por un simple instante al saberla desesperada. Primero se marchaba su madre y ahora lo hacía él, seguramente considerado como un hermano mayor. Su deseo era que ella sonriera aunque siendo tan despierta como lo era en la actualidad la acción resultaba difícil. Fue su culpa al entrenarla y la de su propia madre al advertirla, pero no la podían privar de información cuando las mismas podrían afectarle a ella. El problema que atormentaba a Itachi radicaba en la protección: él quería proteger a todos y a todo. Hinata a su visión no podía lograr nada sola y en un naufragio la suerte sería su única amiga, en este caso le dejaba aquel peso a su amado hermano menor.

–¿P-Prometes que te cuidaras? –dijo en un hilo de voz olvidando las formalidades y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, que enternecido acarició con amor sus cabellos color azul oscuro.  
–Prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Sasuke se había adelantado a su partida y fue el primero en salir, siguiendo él luego de realizar una inclinación a Hinata. Su hermano era un caso más que complicado para su persona. Siendo displicente, arrogante y demasiado susceptible a su corta edad no lograba hacer que entablara una conversación de siquiera dos oraciones con otra persona además de él y que además se sintiese a gusto con su puesto. Él odiaba a el Rey del país del Agua y no le sorprendía, pero además despreciaba al país entero y también a su tan apreciada princesa. Le preocupaba más que nada que ahora que no podía observarlo cual halcón decidiera revelarse, dejando a su suerte a Hinata y poniéndose él mismo en peligro, porque en todo momento todos lo estaban. Por ello al pararse frente a él y mirarlo con fijeza a los ojos se vio en la obligación de atarlo a costa de su talón de Aquiles: él.

Su hermano resumidamente lo amaba, lo adoraba como un mortal lo hace con su Dios. Desde nunca había conseguido faltarle a una promesa a Itachi y menos se había arriesgado a decepcionarlo. ¿Por qué no colocar a su hermano en el límite de lo que ama y más bien no le importa ya que no existe el caso de despreciar?

–La cuidaras –demandó tomando el cabello carbón de su hermano menor y apegando a la vez sus frentes, cargando en sus ojos el amor que aguardaba por él–. Cuidaras de ella y de ti, debes prometérmelo Sasuke.  
–Tsk. Lo único que me ata a este reino eres tú y ahora que te vas lo último que puedes esperar es que me quede sentado perdiendo el tiempo con un fracaso –soltó disgustado por la atención de Itachi por aquella muchacha, haciendo que su hermano se alejara de él mirándolo severo, volteándose posteriormente para marcharse.  
–No importa, vete, pero hazlo con Hinata.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke fue notoria, al igual que el esfuerzo realizado por Itachi al soltar tales, sin embargo, al verlo alejarse la anterior mirada decepcionada que le dedicó perturbaron su mente tanto como alborotaron sus celos. Necesitaba más que nada hacer esa despedida lo más leve posible, por su propia conciencia.

–¡Lo prometo! Pero no entiendo tu obsesión por ella –gritó y más tarde sonrió con burla–. Debe ser ella el nombre que leí en tu diario íntimo –el silencio después de sus palabras fue un alivio para Sasuke, quien borró pronto la sonrisa cuando Itachi soltó una mínima risa aún sin detenerse.  
–¿Qué diario íntimo?

* * *

_[ **A**iko **H**yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

Llegado el atardecer Hinata vacilaba entre arrancarse los cabellos o correr detrás de Itachi y detenerlo a la fuerza, aún cuando sólo retrasaría lo inevitable. Ella pasaba más que desapercibida pero sabía, más que nadie, lo que se avecindaba. Su guardián era una fuerza más que necesitada en la guerra, aunque todavía no hallara desarrollado sus alas. Conocía el territorio enemigo de principio a fin y sabía de los peligros que allí les aguardaban. Así como el país del Agua dominaba el agua y el del Aire el viento, el actual continente perdido en su inmensidad dominaba lo imposible, lo irreal, lo sobrenatural. Su poder es uno de los más peligrosos y temibles por la simple razón de que era impredecible y un enigma; y el antiguo príncipe del País perdido no había dejado información sobre el desarrollo de sus poderes. Según le había contado Itachi una vez él podría descubrir aquel enigma y que eran tantas la posibilidades de que el gato saciara su curiosidad como que muriera, palabras para nada reconfortantes en su realidad.

¿Qué sería de ella si su hermano mayor jamás volviera? Sacudió rápidamente esa pregunta y clavó sus ojos en la puerta de su cuarto con desasosiego. Prefería preguntar qué sería de Sasuke si llegase a perder a su amado hermano. Ponía las manos en el fuego por que ese sería el golpe culminante para el menor de los príncipes Uchiha y lo sabía por el modo en el que Itachi hablaba de él, por las miradas que los dos siempre compartían. Un día que entrenaban Itachi le confió su gran deseo en su lago favorito: él deseaba más que nada que su hermano fuese feliz y volviese a ser el niño cariñoso y despreocupado que una vez fue a su lado; quería que Sasuke se abra. Decidió entonces hacer un bien por Itachi y confiar de ese modo en él para saciar también las enormes ganas de hacer algo por más pequeño que fuera. Así, determina se vistió para salir de su cuarto con el objetivo de lograr que Sasuke no la pasara lo que recta del tiempo parado junto a su puerta a causa suya, pues de ese modo sólo lograría que la detestara si es que aún no lo hacía.

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna al azabache que alzó una ceja al verla marchar avanzó con nerviosismo e ímpetu. La terquedad de la que era poseedora ante todo era única e inquebrantable y heredada del joven que allanó su corazón. Era inquietante la cantidad de guardianes que habitaban el castillo más bello entre los cuatro países aliados a su honor y que éstos la miraran como una si fuese una forastera, tal como sucedía con Sasuke que la seguía sin oposición cosa que la frustró. ¿Cómo haría para empezar una conversación con él? Uchiha era una persona más que difícil que le inculcaba miedo pero también considerado como un niño inofensivo para Itachi. De hecho Hinata se convenció de que lo era luego de observarlo en silencio cuando encontraba la oportunidad y descubrió por experiencia lo que añoraba.

–¡Oye! –el llamado del azabache la hizo pegar un brinco al igual que la obligó a revisar sus alrededores cerciorándose de no haber llamado la atención–. Estamos cerca de los límites del castillo. ¿A dónde piensas ir? –Sasuke no simpatizaba con la idea de hablarle con respeto a una niña de su misma edad, por meses más joven que él.  
–Y-Ya llegamos, Sasuke-sama, d-de verdad lo siento.  
–Hmp.

Después de la corta charla Hinata perdió el valor de realizar su cometido aunque no desistió. Pensaba, sin embargo, que prefería el silencio antes que entablar ese tipo de conversaciones con Uchiha, la cual recientemente la degradó y dejó claro lo que ella era para él: una molestia. Se sintió disgustada por primera vez por ello pero intentó comprenderlo como Itachi lo hacía y cuando notó el pasto lo suficientemente alto para cubrir el cuerpo de una persona se agachó para poder tantear la tierra en busca del tronco que sería la llave que le abriría paso a su lugar favorito en todo el palacio. Al encontrarlo presionó una parte de la corteza en especifico y sonrió aliviada viendo cómo la tierra aunque lenta se habría creando un extenso camino en descenso. Le causó gracia la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke y se adentró esta vez con su usual calma y gracia a su refugio sabiendo que él la iba a seguir.

Con cada paso que daba Hinata la emoción que sintió en un inicio iba en aumento. La carcomía por dentro la pregunta de qué pensaría Sasuke de aquel lugar que su madre le había hecho y que Itachi había bautizado. Ella era muy celosa de y sólo le había permitido a dos personas saber de él: Itachi e Ino. El mayor siempre se las arreglaba para acompañarla allí a las noches en su turno cuando su hermano menor dormía y gracias a ello Hinata sabía que ese era su refugio, así le había dicho Itachi quien confesó más tarde sentirse a gusto y en paz también allí. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y las luces artificiales que su madre había colocado se prendieron inmediatamente.

–S-Sasuke-sama, es la tercera persona a la que le revelo este lugar, p-por favor le pido silencio –el susodicho asintió, ocupado observando la laguna delante de sus ojos carbón, y no tardó en admitir que el sitio era más que bello. Las luces rodeando la laguna sobre las rocas adjuntas y las raíces de los arboles brillantes culminando la belleza del sitio momentáneamente llamaron su atención hasta que la vio sentarse en la orilla y recordó su desagradable lugar de guardián. Permaneció entonces estoico en la entrada.

El plan que había planeado la princesa del agua era ahora un fracaso más. Suspiró vencida viendo el agua clara pensando que no había caso en acercarse a Sasuke. Él no lo intentaba y ella no sabía de otras formas para hacerlo. Era demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien como Sasuke fluidamente y más difícil lo hacía el hecho de que seguramente no compartían ninguna similitud, ya que Itachi siempre le señalaba lo opuestos que eran. Él no era amable en lo más mínimo al contrario de ella y aunque podía serlo e intentar hablar compartía por desgracia sólo una cosa con Sasuke: ninguno de los dos eran de muchas palabras. Quiso de repente hundirse en el agua y evitar al Uchiha, en cambio, abrió la boca.

–Lo siento –susurró y no se molestó en comprobar si la había escuchado o si acaso le importó su disculpa, no obstante, él la observaba desde el rabillo del ojo–. Perdón por obligarlo a cuidarme –no esperó una respuesta por parte de él y por consiguiente se vio con la guardia baja cuando bruscamente le contestó.  
–No te disculpes –demandó–. La culpa la tiene el idiota de mi hermano, no tú. Él sí me obligó a hacerlo.  
–Pero mi padre...  
–Es un bastardo que nunca va a poder ordenarme algo. –Al escucharlo Hinata levantó sorprendida la mirada aunque no debería de extrañarle la manera con la que hablaba de su padre. Aún así le ofendía, pues Hiashi no dejaba de ser lo que es: su padre–. De no ser por Itachi, Hyuuga, mañana sería mi último día en este lugar. Él es quien me obliga a no alejarte de mí.  
–¡P-Pero no hace falta! –Si antes Hinata se sentía culpable por la condición de Sasuke ahora la misma culpa no cesaba de insistir. Odiaba ser una carga para las personas tal como su padre siempre le repetía que era, y deseaba demostrarle lo contrario. Itachi aunque siempre era amable tampoco entendía que ella podía cuidarse sola–. Es al igual que yo un príncipe, en vez de ser un guardián debería tener uno.  
–¿Príncipe de qué soy? El país del Fuego no existe más y Hiashi me considera una mascota a la cual debe alimentar, por ello tengo que hacer esto: para pagar mi estadía acá mientras Itachi se ocupa de la guerra –escupió con enfado y se recostó en la pared cerrando los ojos en el proceso–. ¿Quieres escuchar algo Hinata? Sí eres una carga para mí.

El silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras se presentó violento, inundando los sentidos de Hinata que después de procesar sus palabras se volvió a la laguna dolida. He ahí lo que tanto había buscado, pues las probabilidades de que todo terminara así en un inicio fueron las más altas. De pronto no le apetecía la compañía de Uchiha y se distrajo observando su reflejo único en el agua, sumergido en la soledad que en realidad era suya.

Dentro de la laguna apreció la belleza que le fue otorgada al ser la princesa del país del Agua, desde sus largas pestañas y sus ojos color perla hasta su cuerpo bien proporcionado y estatura normal. Destacaba de su belleza el cabello largo que caía en lluvia y culminaba en sus anchas caderas pasando la estrecha cintura que poseía. Sus labios cereza, le recordaba siempre Ino, eran la misma tentación y le decía que con sólo ellos podría tomar a su merced a quien quisiera, tal como Ino yacía a costa de ella. Era considerada un gran partido para los hombres por su adorable timidez, nobleza y su actitud sumisa; claro ejemplo era el Uchiha menor quien era el que parecía ejercer en ella. Empero, Hinata odiaba la belleza que heredó la cual hacía que la consideraran una simple cara bonita, sin valor e inútil. Hiashi lo había dicho: "lo más semejante a un adorno, el calco de tu madre."

Entonces la vio, la reina en su lugar. Tan cerca y aún así inalcanzable. En un momento de desesperación intentó tocarla con temor pero cuando llegó su madre ya había desaparecido y el agua yacía tan perturbada como ella, agitándose con descontrol.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó bruscamente Sasuke aproximándose a su lugar y tomándola desde la cintura para apartarla de la laguna, la cual cesó su movimiento–. Hyuu... –El sonido de unas pisadas alertaron los sentidos de ambos jóvenes que se mantuvieron estoicos. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar corriendo hacia la entrada donde alcanzó a distinguir una sombra, después y aún nerviosa se volteó hacia el azabache.  
–Prometa que tampoco dirá nada sobre eso –pidió haciendo alusión al agua en movimiento recibiendo como respuesta un chasquido molesto. Sasuke siempre estuvo pendiente de la relación entre la niña Hyuuga y su hermano, atento a la simplicidad que ambos compartían. No era un entrometido y había decidido no invadir en sus asuntos, no obstante, desconfiaba de la razón de tanta intimidad. El pedido de su hermano pareció cobrar sentido y mientras su mente trabajaba asintió a lo que Hyuuga le pedía.  
–Lo prometo –comenzó–. ¿Pero por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¿Es algo en lo que está implicado mi hermano o yo? –se sintió frustrado al saberse nuevamente excluido por su hermano que confiaba en una mujer que aparentemente no era tan débil como todos la imaginaban antes que en él.  
–N-No. Itachi-san y mi madre me han prohibido revelar mis avances y e-en este lugar Itachi-san se encargó de entrenarme –dijo en un hilo de voz preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior demostrando una mala costumbre que hacía siempre que algo la aturdía–. Es peligroso que alguien sepa esto, Sasuke-kun, por favor –olvidando el "sama" miró suplicante al azabache quien bufó.

Su majestad se la había puesto difícil pero tentador. Guardaría silencio y no porque así lo quería la mujer, sino porque parecía que ello era lo que le convenía a su hermano y por consiguiente a él. Miró a la chica de pies a cabeza y suspiró. Al parecer su trabajo no iba a ser tan aburrido como pensó.

–No es conveniente permanecer aquí más tiempo, volveremos y mañana me dirás todo lo que Itachi te enseñó y todo lo que sepas. Al ser tu guardián debo estar al tanto de todo. –La sorpresa fue notoria en el trasparente rostro de Hyuuga, quien pareció alegrarse de pronto. Le pareció gracioso pero ante todo un fastidio, él no se había ofrecido a ser su amigo ni nada semejante. Así, pasó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior–. Tengo una promesa que cumplir, Hyuuga, y aunque tú seas la princesa que seas me tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que te diga. Así funcionabas con mi hermano. ¿No? –se volvió para mirarla–. Pero al contrario que con Itachi no serás mi amiga, al contrario, serás el chicle de mi zapato y no podrás ir a ningún sitio sin mí.

* * *

_[ **A**iko **H**yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¡Qué tal gente! :D

No tarde tanto. ¿No? Pasa que hoy no estudié el día entero y no tenía ningún evento para trabajar :D. Resulta que no quería tardar para el primer capi y así les posibilitaba ver que tanto les agrada la historia, si simpatizan con ella o si no. Quería explicar cómo funcionan las cosas, pero todavía me faltan bastantes cosas que aclarar. Tengo resumido el segundo capi y en él voy a explicar esto de los dones y quiénes los tienen. Como por ejemplo, Ino los tiene también. Y el SasuHina comienza en el segundo capi, bastante leve, voy a ir lento lo que es muy raro de mí así que si me llego acelerar en una me frenan que borro todo y empiezo otra vez.

Ejem... la primera escena... soy amante del lemon, de la calsificación M y Ma, y me convencí de que podía hacer un fic sin sexo, claro, los voy a llenar de besos y caricias para recompensar mi sed por esas categorías. Por último: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

–Jeffy Iha: JAJAJAJAJA xD. Bueno, al parecer consumí algo lo suficientemente sutil para pasarlo desapercibido pero sí, me pegó bien fuerte xD.  
–JSMA-SasuHina: ¡Gracias! Y me decís qué tal el primer capi, nunca me imaginé escribir algo así pero es un reto bonito e interesante, así que puede que este peor que flojo. Y la trama es buena, muy buena y fumada, pero cuando quiero plasmar algo se me complica xD.  
–Dark Amy-chan: Siempre sufro un colapso emocional cuando recibo uno de tus reviews, y ahora no se hizo la excepción xD. Espero te guste este capi y que no te parezca tan fumada la idea, aunque lo es (._.).  
–sasuhinas fan: Te adoro, en esas simples palabras, amo tus reviews y que siempre me leas y comentes con toda la buena onda. Leí tu review y no lo pensé dos veces: A la mierda el estudio, voy a pasarlo rápido para ella. Espero te haya gustado y si no, perdón :( Soy nueva en el campo fuera de los vampiros y voy mejorar, es promesa.  
–SaBaKu-No-MeNnY: Las ocupaciones de la vida son más que un asco cuando uno quiere escribir, y si antes se me complicaba con el estudio ahora que empecé a trabajar se me hizo costumbre dar cabezazos contra cualquier sólido xD. Para rematarla yo me lleno de más y más fics, y no doy abasto para todo... Lo brazos de Aiko no son tan largos para abrazas el amor de tantos fics(?. En fin, gracias por el review y espero te guste el capi.

¡Besos y abrazos! :*


End file.
